


Não seja pego

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Old Married Couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ed é capturado e mandado para Arkham novamente. Oswald se preocupa mesmo que possa o resgatar facilmente. Eles discutem sobre a segurança de Ed, mas depois de tanto tempo Oswald não consegue ficar irritado por muito tempo.Ou, aquela em que eles estão casados faz quase um quarto de século e Oswald não suporta que Ed seja capturado só porque insiste em deixar pistas para o Batman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't get caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268624) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a nygmobblepot week, dia 1 - Charada/Pinguim no futuro.

Ed se deitou na cama, e tentou ficar confortável, ou tão confortável quanto fosse possível se ficar em Arkham. O quarto ainda estava tão frio quanto tinha estado da última vez que esteve ali, mas isso não era uma grande surpresa, se isso não havia mudado em trinta anos, não havia motivos para esperar que mudaria em alguns meses. Por mais desconfortável fosse, isso não o incomodava. Sabia que não ficaria muito tempo ali.

Dito e feito, algumas horas depois acordou com o barulho de alguma coisa batendo dentro do duto de ventilação. Não tão alto que qualquer outra pessoa fosse ouvir, mas ele estava acostumado com o som, e o estava esperando. Na verdade, esperando que viesse muito mais cedo, alguém provavelmente estava irritado com ele.

Ed abriu o duto de ventilação - sério, depois de todos esses anos seria de se esperar que eventualmente deixariam eles mais seguros, do contrário poderiam botar uma porta giratória na frente, porque todo mundo sempre escapava - e pegou o pinguim que caiu dele, segurando uma corda. Ed suspirou, sério, ele se perdeu uma vez e agora Oswald sempre presumia que ele precisava de um guia para escapar, enquanto na verdade só estava esperando pelo sinal de que tinha uma carona para casa. Algum desses dias iria escapar sozinho só para provar que podia - e preferencialmente não ser recapturado de novo no processo -.

“Vamos lá, amiguinho.” Ele abriu a camisa para colocar o pinguim dentro. Ele dormiria no sofá se deixasse um dos amados pinguins de Oswald para trás, e o pequenino tinha acabado de vir para o resgatar. Por sorte, Oswald tinha pensado em mandar um pequeno, provavelmente adolescente, ou não saberia como tirar o pinguim de lá com ele.

Ed testou a corda e estava firme, então escalou. Há mais tempo, não teria precisado de ajuda para escalar o duto, mas não era mais tão jovem. Por sorte, ter uma linha guia significava que foi capaz de encontrar seu caminho com alguma facilidade, e então colocou o pinguim de volta no chão, para que lhe mostrasse onde estava Oswald.

Oswald estava com um péssimo humor. Não tinha planejado passar a noite no frio, segurando um casaco extra para Ed, e esperando que conseguisse encontrar o caminho para fora. Ed não era tão rápido para escapar como gostava de pensar que era.

“Onde vivemos é frio e tem gelo, então temos que nos abraçar. Temos asas, mas não podemos voar, então não podemos nas alturas planar,” Ed chamou de trás dele.

Oswald revirou os olhos, se virando pra Ed. “Você precisa inventar novas charadas de pinguins, já ouvi essa um milhão de vezes,” ele disse em um tom irritado.

Ed o ignorou, o abraçando e se enterrando no casaco de Oswald. Estava bem frio na rua. “Estou com você faz tempo demais, não consigo pensar em mais nenhuma nova, e a última centena foi até meio ruim.”

“Até para os seus padrões,” Oswald suspirou no pescoço de Ed, mas estava sorrindo. Sempre sorria quando se abraçavam, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Ed perguntou ofendido, mas não se afastou, então não ofendido o bastante para abandonar o pouco calor que Oswald tinha.

“Você sabe o que quero dizer. Agora, você está me abraçando porque está com frio, ou porque está tentando me fazer esquecer que estou furioso com você?”

Ed o beijou no topo da cabeça. “Você não pode estar furioso comigo, você está sorrindo.”

“Você não pode saber se estou sorrindo, não consegue ver meu rosto.”

“Consigo sentir o seu sorriso no meu pescoço, e você sempre sorri quando a gente se abraça porque você me ama, é fofo.”

Oswald o empurrou. “Não sou fofo, e estou furioso.”

“Então posso dizer que o abraço estava servindo ambos os efeitos práticos e essa é uma noite bem fria?”

Oswald bufou, mas entregou o segundo casaco para Ed. “Vi o relatório da cena do crime. Você não teria sido pego se não insistisse em deixar pistas para o Batman. Por que você está sempre tentando ser pego? Nós somos criminosos, nós temos que tentar ficar fora de Arkham.” Ele soava magoado, mas sempre se preocupava quando Ed confrontava o Batman, apesar da regra de não matar servir de conforto, ele odiava ver Ed se ferir.

“Bem, qual é o propósito de cometer crimes se não nos divertirmos? Não me diga que você não acha que esfaquear alguém é divertido. Eu só quero pensar em um desafio que o maior detetive do mundo não possa resolver, e isso não faz sentido se não for um desafio justo, então tenho que deixar pistas que possam ser solucionadas.”

“Sua obsessão com derrotá-lo vai fazer com que seja preso em algum lugar do qual não vou poder resgatar você um desses dias.” Ele se virou e começou a andar na direção da limousine.

Ed o seguiu. “Impossível, você não pararia por nada para me salvar.”

“Então talvez da próxima vez eu não venha resgatar você para que aprenda a lição.”

“Você sempre diz isso, e você sempre vem me salvar.”

“Bem, por que eu deveria vir salvar você todas as vezes?”

“Porque você me ama?”

“Não estou sentindo isso agora.”

“Porque eu amo você?”

“Se você me amasse, não estaria tentando me levar para a cova com todo esse estresse.”

“Que tal porque está nos nossos votos?”

“Não me lembro de nada assim.”

“Tenho certeza de que tinha alguma coisa do tipo ‘para ajudar nos crimes, ser um cúmplice e um partícipe, para defender contra a justiça e outros criminosos…’”

“Bem, aquilo foi há vinte e cinco anos, isso é agora.”

“Vinte e cinco em julho, na verdade. Talvez nós devêssemos fazer uma renovação de votos para esse aniversário? Já que você parece estar tão _esquecido_.”

“Barbara sempre reclamou que perdeu nosso casamento porque queríamos matar ela na época. Qual é nosso posicionamento com relação às Sirens agora?”

“Tabitha jurou matar você ano passado, então ela já deve ter superado a essa altura. Suponho que poderíamos convidar elas. Posso convidar o Batman? Imagine o caos.”

Foi a coisa errada a dizer. “Não! Absolutamente não! E não vou planejar uma renovação de votos com você enquanto ainda estou furioso.” Ele entrou no carro, e fechou a porta antes que Ed pudesse entrar.

Ed suspirou e foi para o outro lado, entrando e se aproximando de Oswald. “Oswald, não seja assim.”

“Você disse que ia comprar mais mostarda apimentada.”

“Em minha defesa, comprei, mas o pote quebrou quando o Batman me pegou.”

Oswald o encarou.

“Certo. Vou fazer isso amanhã, prometo.”

“E você deveria fazer o jantar hoje.”

“Ainda posso.”

“Já comi.”

“Você não está me dando muito com o que trabalhar aqui.”

“E de quem é a culpa? E também, você não pegou seu terno do alfaiate. Você deveria experimentar ele hoje para ser ajustado para o baile a tempo caso fosse necessário.”

Ed realmente não tinha uma desculpa para isso. “Vou pegar amanhã?”

Oswald suspirou. “É tarde demais para isso. Já peguei.”

“Tem certeza de que vai servir?”

Oswald bufou. “Estou te vestindo faz décadas! Tenho certeza que há essa altura é possível confiar que sou capaz de ver se as medidas estão certas sem a sua presença. E se não servir, a culpa é somente sua.”

Isso não estava indo muito bem. A essa altura, Ed nem achava que ia dormir no sofá, porque provavelmente não teria permissão de entrar em casa. O que significava que era hora de trapassear. Ele se aproximou de Oswald, efetivamente o empurrando contra a porta, e sussurrou, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo no pescoço de Oswald, “Oswald, querido, luz da minha vida, meu passarinho, meu amor, meu pinguinzinho, você não acha que pode me perdoar?”

Oswald engoliu a seco, e fez seu melhor para não parecer afetado, não daria a Ed a satisfação. “Não estou ouvindo um pedido de desculpas.”

Ed pensou na charada perfeita sobre desculpas, mas então lembrou que estava tentando fazer Oswald o perdoar, e não atirar ele do carro. Então salvaria aquela para quando Oswald estivesse irritado com relação a algo menor. “Sinto muito por ter sido pego e arruinado nossos planos de jantar. Por favor, me perdoe, no futuro vou me esforçar para não ser pego.”

“Você não vai se escapar tão facilmente.”

Ed sorriu, podia perceber pelo tom que Oswald estava começando a se agradar dele de novo. Ele subiu no colo de Oswald, tomando o cuidado de colocar seu peso no banco do carro, não nas pernas de Oswald.

“Bem, eu poderia planejar alguma coisa mais elaborada. Você quer uma pedido de desculpas doce ou sexy?”

Oswald cruzou os braços e evitou o olhar de Ed, tentando parecer mais irritado do que estava. “Do modo como vejo, você me deve mais de um pedido de desculpas.”

Ed colocou seus braços de cada lado do pescoço de Oswald e o puxou para perto. “Isso pode ser arranjado.”

“E sem charadas!”

Ed fez beicinho. “Mas isso é tudo o que eu sei fazer!”

Oswald revirou os olhos. “Tudo bem, algumas charadas. Mas não mais do que dez, e nada de caça ao tesouro! Não é um pedido de desculpas se eu tenho que sair para procurar.”

“Posso trabalhar com isso.”

E então ele se aproximou, beijando Oswald suavemente, do modo de amantes que se conheciam bem demais. Depois de tantos anos, Ed sabia bem como desarmar Oswald, se ao menos pudesse pegar ele. É claro, o reverso também era verdade, mais de uma vez Ed concordou em abandonar um plano particularmente ruim porque Oswald o deixou distraído o bastante para concordar com qualquer coisa desde que significasse que podia parar de pensar e falar e podia se concentrar em sentir. Era um poder que não deveria ser abusado, transformar o Pinguim de volta em Oswald e o Charada de volta em Ed.

Oswald tremeu, completamente desarmado. Era exatamente isso que Ed queria, uma abertura para o fazer esquecer desse incidente do Batman. Ed deixou suas mãos vagarem, acariciando as costas de Oswald, seu pescoço, seu peito… Ed finalmente chegou na cintura, dedos ardilosos abrindo suas calças, quando Oswald o parou.

“Eu tenho sessenta e um anos de idade e sou chefe do submundo de Gotham, não vou fazer sexo no banco de uma limousine como se fosse um universitário riquinho de volta em casa,” Oswald disse, segurando as mãos de Ed longe disso.

“Não lembro de objeções similares no passado, na verdade acredito que foi nesse mesmo carro que no mês passado…”

Oswald corou. “Sim, sim, sim. Mas aquela era uma situação completamente diferente. Você dificilmente pode me culpar por me deixar levar em uma das raras ocasiões em que um dos seus planos funcionou espetacularmente bem.”

“Sinto muito, ‘uma das raras ocasiões’?” Ed perguntou indignado.

“Você precisa admitir que você tem uma tendência a se deixar levar com charadas e esquecer todo o resto.”

“Não é verdade!”

“Eu acho que alguém está se esquecendo porque sempre é pego pelo Batman!”

“E eu acho que alguém está tentando parecer com um senhor respeitável e se esquecendo que está falando com seu marido de vinte e cinco anos!”

“Bem, eu acho que alguém está tentando me seduzir para me fazer esquecer de uma prisão, e esquecendo que eu conheço todos os seus truques!”

“E eu acho que alguém está tentando ficar irritado só por ficar irritado!”

“Eu acho que alguém está esquecendo que tenho motivos muito reais para estar irritado!”

“Ainda estamos brigando?!”

“Eu não sei!”

Eles só se encararam, tentando parecer irritados, o que era meio difícil, considerando que Ed ainda estava no colo de Oswald.

Finalmente, Oswald suspirou. “Eu me preocupo como você, por você se deixar levar algumas vezes e não ser cuidado o suficiente.”

A expressão de Ed se suavizou. “Eu sei, e sinto muito, mas não sei como ser diferente. Nossas vidas sempre vão envolver algumas prisões e tento tomar cuidado.”

“Gostaria de poder proteger você, manter você a salvo de tudo.”

Ed colocou uma mão na bochecha de Oswald, e sorriu suavemente. Não era a primeira vez que estavam tendo essa conversa. “Eu sei, e gostaria que eu pudesse manter você a salvo, mas não é assim que as coisas são conosco.”

Oswald cobriu a mão de Ed com a sua. “Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de me preocupar.”

“Não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer sobre isso. Por que eu não faço uma massagem relaxante em você quando voltarmos para casa, e então podemos ter o resto da noite para nós.”

“São cinco da manhã.”

“Uma manhã preguiçosa então, podemos ficar na cama, fazer amor, dormir um pouco. O submundo pode ficar sem você por algumas horas, me permita de fazer esquecer dos problemas.”

“Bom, ao menos se você estiver na minha cama sei que você não está lá fora fazendo coisas que não deveria.” Tentou soar irritado, mas estava sorrindo demais para isso funcionar.

“Você não quer dizer nossa cama?”

“Quero dizer que vou amarrar você e nunca deixar você sair da próxima vez que resolver deixar pistas demais para o Batman o encontrar.”

“Isso é justo. Mas ameaçar de me amarrar pode ser contra-produtivo.”

“Você é um pervertido.”

“E você gosta.”

E então eles estavam se beijando de novo.


End file.
